Setlist in Guitar Hero: Van Halen
Like the other band-centric games, Guitar Hero: Van Halen includes 25 songs from the band Van Halen, including 3 guitar solos by Eddie Van Halen, in addition to 19 guest acts such as Blink-182, Foo Fighters, The Offspring and Queens of the Stone Age. The ones in bold are the main attractions. The following songs are included in the game: } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=70 | Year !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song title !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Artist !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Venue |- | 1978 || "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" || Van Halen || 03. West Hollywood |- | 1980 || "And the Cradle Will Rock..." || Van Halen || 03. West Hollywood |- | 1978 || "Atomic Punk" || Van Halen || 05. New York City |- | 1979 || "Beautiful Girls" || Van Halen || 09. The Netherlands |- | 2005 || "Best of You" || Foo Fighters || 02. Los Angeles |- | 1982 || "Cathedral" || Van Halen || 10. The Early Years |- | 2007 || "Come to Life" || Alter Bridge || 06. Berlin (encore) |- | 1979 || "Dance the Night Away" || Van Halen || 05. New York City |- | 2002 || "Dope Nose" || Weezer || 06. Berlin |- | 1978 || "Double Vision" || Foreigner || 06. Berlin |- | 2004 || "The End of Heartache" || Killswitch Engage || 04. Rome |- | 1978 || "Eruption" || Van Halen'' || '''07. Dallas |- | 1980 || "Everybody Wants Some!!" || Van Halen || 03. West Hollywood (encore) |- | 1978 || "Feel Your Love Tonight" || Van Halen || 07. Dallas |- | 2001 || "First Date" || Blink-182 || 04. Rome (encore) |- | 1982 || "Hang ‘Em High" || Van Halen ||'09. The Netherlands' |- | 1981 || "Hear About It Later" || Van Halen || 05. New York City |- | 1984 || "Hot for Teacher" || Van Halen || 10. The Early Years |- | 1978 || "Ice Cream Man" || Van Halen || 07. Dallas (encore) |- | 1978 || "I'm the One" || Van Halen || 10. The Early Years |- | 1989 || "I Want It All" || Queen || 06. Berlin |- | 1982 || "Intruder/(Oh) Pretty Woman" || Van Halen || 03. West Hollywood |- | 1978 || "Jamie's Cryin'" || Van Halen || 03. West Hollywood |- | 1984 || "Jump" || Van Halen || 05. New York City (encore) |- | 1982 || "Little Guitars" || Van Halen || 07. Dallas |- | 1980 || "Loss of Control" || Van Halen || 09. The Netherlands (encore) |- | 2006 || "Master Exploder" || Tenacious D || 06. Berlin |- | 1981 || "Mean Street" || Van Halen ||10. The Early Years''' |- | 2004 || "Pain" || Jimmy Eat World || 04. Rome |- | 1990 || "Painkiller" || Judas Priest || 08. London (encore) |- | 1984 || "Panama" || Van Halen || 01. Van Halen Intro |- | 1998 || "Pretty Fly (for a White Guy)" || The Offspring || 02. Los Angeles |- | 1995 || "Rock and Roll Is Dead" || Lenny Kravitz || 04. Rome |- | 1980 || "Romeo Delight" || Van Halen || 09. The Netherlands |- | 1978 || "Runnin' with the Devil" || Van Halen || 01. Van Halen Intro (encore) |- | 1978 || "Safe European Home" || The Clash || 02. Los Angeles (encore) |- | 1997 || "Semi-Charmed Life" || Third Eye Blind || 04. Rome |- | 2007 || "Sick, Sick, Sick" || Queens of the Stone Age || 08. London |- | 1981 || "So This Is Love?" || Van Halen || 10. The Early Years |- | 1979 || "Somebody Get Me a Doctor" || Van Halen || 09. The Netherlands |- | 1972 || "Space Truckin'" || Deep Purple || 08. London |- | 1979 || "Spanish Fly" (guitar only) || Van Halen || 10. The Early Years (encore) |- | 2003 || "Stacy's Mom" || Fountains of Wayne || 02. Los Angeles |- | 2007 || "The Takedown" || Yellowcard || 08. London |- | 1981 || "Unchained" || Van Halen || 05. New York City |- | 1982 || "White Wedding (Part 1)" || Billy Idol || 02. Los Angeles |- | 1978 || "You Really Got Me" ' || 'Van Halen || 07. Dallas |- |} * * * Category:Lists